Aaaccchhhooo!
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: [SMACked] [Part of the Since That Cold November Day series]  Dylan's sick.  He has to skip school.
1. achoo!

_**A/N: Miss Dylan? Mara?**_

_**Did you miss me? I apologize so much for the lack of "Home" updates. Don't worry though. It's the end of semester over here and I will have more time to write and update. And oh, I have to get the writers outta my head. They're stealing my stories. Haha…**_

_**Again, this is a part of "Since that Cold November Day" series. SMACked baby fluff. Enjoy!**_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**AAACCCHHHOOO!**

**© CATE **

**i. achoo!**

Five-year-old Dylan Christopher Taylor snuggled deeper into his sheets. He didn't want to get up but he had school that morning. He was in Kindergarten-2 at the same school he was attending last year. Bobby and Bettina Feehily, Carrie Eames, Ernie Coley, Jonas Hart and Maggie Berringer were still his classmates this year.

His dog Blue was starting to wake him. He was up but he wasn't feeling well. His toes were colder than his dog's nose. His own nose felt stuffy. Blue was trying to push the blanket away from his body. Dylan tried to push the dog away with his feet, hugging his bear Mr. Cheeks closer.

Stella checked the bedside clock. Seven in the morning. "Time to get up," she said to herself. Her husband, Mac Taylor was still asleep and wrapped around her. He was exhausted after pulling a double shift the day before. He did come home just in time to tuck Dylan and Mara in for the night. After a soothing massage from his wife, he fell asleep soundly.

She managed to extricate herself from Mac's embrace and exited their room to check on Mara. The 10-month-old was an early riser and as expected, the baby was already wide-awake. Mary Alexandra was staring at the Rainbow Bright mobile hanging over her crib while holding her feet. She was rocking from side to side and it sounded like she was humming a song.

The door opened wider and Stella peeked inside. She turned off the Little Star nightlight and walked over to her baby daughter. When she peered over the edge of the crib, the baby burst out in joy. "Good morning, little princess," Stella cooed, tickling Mara's tummy. With similar curls and green eyes, mother and daughter looked very much alike. Mara began babbling excitedly as if telling her mother about her dream. Stella carried the squirming bundle in her arms and took a bottle from the warmer nearby. She only breastfed during the nighttime feedings.

Mara took hold of the bottle herself and managed to smile around the nipple. Stella rocked her gently and hummed a tune. After Mara finished the bottle and was burped, she resumed her story telling babbles.

"Oh yes, Mara," the proud mother said, giving the little one a raspberry on a chubby arm. "We should be waking up big brother, right?" Mara just laughed and pulled a lock of her mother's hair. "Hey, what did Mommy tell you? No pulling…" she said, placing Mara down on the playpen against some pillows. The 10-month-old could sit up and crawl around already. "You wait here, sweetie."

Dylan's room was right in front of Mara's princess wonderland. It had an outer space theme, complete with glow-in-the-dark stars and comets and space ships on the ceiling. The train set he got for his 4th birthday was mounted around the perimeter of the room. Stella found her son on his big boy bed, totally wrapped up in the blanket. Except for his feet, that is. Blue was on the bed trying to nose away the sheets to reveal the person under it.

When he sensed that there was somebody else in the room, the cocker spaniel looked up and bounded over to Stella, pulling at her pajama bottoms. He sat and whined, nose pointing at Dylan's direction.

"Dylan…" Stella said, sitting on the bed and patting her son's form, "time for school. Time to get up or we'll be late."

She thought he was still asleep and was going to repeat what she said when she heard a faint sob. "Mommy…"

"What's the matter, baby?" she said. She knelt and pulled the blanket away. The little boy laid there on his bed, flushed and shivering slightly.

"I don' feel sho good, 'obby," he whispered, clutching the sheets and pulling it around him.

His mom placed a hand on his forehead and exclaimed, "Oh Dylan, you have a fever." She tucked him in closer and continued sadly, "You can't go to school like this. Here, let's keep you warm."

Dylan sniffed, his eyes watery. "Thanksh, 'obby," he managed to say. Stella kissed his forehead. Blue was on the floor, his head on his front paws. Even the dog looked sad.

"I'm going to wake Daddy up and get you some baby Tylenol, okay?" she said before going out of the kid's bedroom.

She found Mac already up and entertaining their little girl in the other room. Mara had her chubby arms around her dad's neck and sighed in contentment.

"Oh hey, Stella," he said upon seeing her. He noted immediately her troubled expression. "Something wrong?" The baby looked up and gave her little, "Huh?"

Mac walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She stroked Mara's cheek lovingly. "Dylan's sick," Stella said. "I think he has a cold. There's a bug in his school."

"Do we have baby Tylenol around the house?" Mac asked, swinging Mara to his other hip. "Have you taken his temperature?"

"Yes and not yet," Stella sighed. "Mac, I don't like it when they get sick." She wrapped her arms around herself and frowned. "I don't want to see them miserable."

Mac stood beside her. "They're kids. They get sick from time to time. Heck, _everybody gets sick_," he said, placing a hair strand behind her ear. "He'll be fine after a few days. Dylan will be okay."

"I know, honey," she sighed again. "It's just that… I don't want to see him mopey and unhappy. I don't want him missing school and his friends."

Stella looked like she was ready to cry. But Mara made sure that her mommy won't by pulling her hair again. She laughed out loud and smiled. That made both parents smile.

After putting Mara back in the playpen, he said, "Okay, honey… you go get the thermometer and I'll get the Tylenol. I'll meet you in Dylan's room." Stella obliged and they then found themselves in their son's room.

Dylan was back under the covers with Blue whimpering by his bedside. "Dylan?" Mac said, brushing his son's hair from his forehead. "Mommy's going to take your temperature, okay? So be still." The boy just nodded.

Blue walked out of the room and into Mara's. The parents heard the little happy baby exclaim the dog's arrival in her room. And she was clapping and 'talking' to the dog. She was totally oblivious to the fact that her big brother was sick in the next room.

His temperature confirmed Stella's hunch. "Oh poor baby boy has a fever," she said, covering his toes. This time, he didn't kick them off. He was sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes. Mac brought some cookies with him from the kitchen.

"Son, you have to sit up and eat something before you can take your medicine," he softly said. Dylan gave a loud _aacchhooooo_ that shook the bed. "That's my boy," Mac chuckled. "Now up… you need to take something before the medicine."

The boy shook his head weakly. "I don' likesh the menecine," he whimpered. "Tashte bad." He sniffed and pulled the Buzz Lightyear blanket over his head.

_Oh boy_, "This is never easy," Mac thought. Last year, Dylan had an overnight fever and a lot of tears were shed before he was able to administer the single teaspoon of syrup needed for his son's recovery. That and a promise of new sneakers when he got better.

Stella excused herself to give their daughter a bath. She found her hugging their pet dog while Blue was licking her little round face. She was still giggling when Blue pulled away. "Acchhiiii…" Mara sneezed but not because of a cold. She wiped her face with her hand and held up her arms to her mom.

"Come on, baby. Bath time," Stella announced on her way to the bathroom. She filled the tub fourth of the way and threw in the rubber ducks and plastic fishes. Mac could take care of Dylan since it was his day-off.

Mara loved the water. Once she got comfortable with the temperature, she began to splash around happily. She was sitting on Stella's lap, rubber duck in hand. Stella proceeded to shampoo her little baby's hair with the 'No More Cry' formula; tipped her head back and rinsed. She then washed the chubby baby carefully.

When the baby girl was clean and smelling fresh, Stella let her play in the tub for a while. She even pulled out the drain stopper. Mara watched intently as the water and soap seeped out into the drain hole. She looked up to her mommy with wide eyes in amazement.

Stella placed her daughter on the changing table and pinned on her diapers. An aqua-colored "Coolbeans!" tee shirt came next; a gift from Lindsey. She managed to wiggle her into a similarly colored pair of shorts. She couldn't resist another raspberry.

When the little baby settled back into the playpen, propped on some pillows, Stella checked on her husband and son. She found Mac and Dylan in the living room, the boy still wrapped in his blanket. He was downing a glass of orange juice, half-a-cookie on the kitchen table. Mac wore a "he did it" smile on his face.

"He took the meds?" Stella asked to be sure. He nodded and the little boy managed a smile. "Good boy. How are you feeling?"

"Tuffy noshe," Dylan replied, wiping his nose with a tissue. There was a growing pile on the coffee table beside the magazines. "No school?" Both his parents shook their heads. "Oh," he said sadly.

"I'll call Miss Warwick," said Stella, picking up the phone and dialing the school's number.

Mac pulled his son on his lap and comforted the sick boy. "It's okay, Dylan. It's Friday and come Monday, you'll be back on your feet."

"Pomish?" _Promise_. His dad kissed his forehead.

In the kitchen, where Stella resumed her call, "Yes, Miss Warwick, it's Stella Taylor. Dylan's mom," she said, making herself a cup of tea. "Yes, good morning. Uhm… Dylan won't be attending school today. He's caught a bug."

"Oh my," the young teacher said over the line, "Two of his classmates have it, too. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," replied Stella. "Just needs time to rest. Please do contact us if he has to do homework, okay?"

"Sure, sure, Mrs. Taylor," said the teacher, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Don't you worry. I hope little Dylan gets well soon."

"We hope so, too. Thank you, Miss Warwick." And they both clicked off.

Stella went upstairs to check on the baby and found her stacking her shape blocks. Blue was sitting attentively by her side as if guarding her. When the blocks fell, the dog nosed some squares and triangles back near Mara. Mara patted the dog's head in thanks. Stella just sighed and beamed.

She went back down to prepare breakfast. She also juiced a fresh batch of orange juice for Dylan. "Dylan baby… what do you want to eat?" she asked softly while stroking his hair.

"Just toast, Mommy," he weakly answered. "With some marmalade please." Stella knew that Dylan couldn't eat much when he's sick but he tries.

"Okay," she whispered back, feeling his forehead.

"What about me?" Mac said with a pout. "I'm hungry, too."

"Get your own food, Detective," Stella joked. Dylan segued with a loud sneeze. "Bless you." She walked into the kitchen and prepared her son's request. She also filled a bottle and a bowl of mashed carrots for Mara. She found that Blue's bowl was already filled with kibble.

Dylan was sniffing and teary-eyed when Stella came back with his food. He thanked her with a smile and had a small bite. "How about Mara?" he asked. Even when sick he always put his little sister first.

"Do you want to eat with her, Dylan?" Mac asked.

He seemed to think about it and said, "I don't want her to get sick, too. But I want to see her. Say g'morning." Mac offered to get the little girl. Stella had the bowl of baby food with her already when they came back, Blue curling up beside Dylan on the couch.

Mara was busy babbling to her father. Mac was nodding his head and laughing as if he understood what she was saying. "Mara…" Dylan said with a scratch in his voice. The baby girl's head turned to his direction and instantly, her eyes lit up. She giggled and waved her hand as if saying 'hello'.

Dylan smiled. He was still wrapped in his blanket, his toes wiggling. Stella carried the baby from Mac and started to feed her. The baby eyed the orange mush on her yellow spoon before opening her mouth to eat it. "Good girl," Stella cooed when Mara started to gum happily.

"Daddy, can I haf shome more juish?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, Dylan," Mac said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Stella, you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Oh there's a pot of coffee all ready," she said; spoon halfway to the baby's waiting mouth. It looked slightly comical to watch Mara's little hands trying to reach the spoon. "And yes, just cereal. Thank you, honey." When Mara started to whimper, Stella continued feeding her.

When everybody was fed and the dishes were taken care of, the family was back in the living room. Dylan's temperature has improved but he still wasn't feeling well. He sunk himself into Mac's side, hugging his father by the waist. The TV was on but neither boys nor girls were paying attention to it. Stella was sitting on the floor by Dylan's feet, reading 'Jane Eyre'. Mac was talking to Dylan, keeping his spirits up. The little boy loved school and disliked missing it even for a day. Little Mara was crawling on the carpeted floor, chasing the dog around. Mac had pushed the coffee table to the side to open up the space for her to crawl on.

Midway through the Today Show, the TV was shut off and the room was filled with baby giggles and laughs. Blue would woof from time to time and pant while Mara chased after him. Stella checked Dylan's temperature again and he was a bit better than the last time she checked.

When Blue decided it was time for his lunch, Mara crawled over to her mom and snuggled. "Oh my little baby girl," Stella hummed against the baby's curls.

"Mara…" Dylan called. Upon hearing her nickname, the baby looked up to her brother, chuckled and waved. If Dylan always waved 'goodbye', his sister always waved 'hello'.

"Wheeeee…" the baby squealed when Stella lifted her up to Mac on the couch. She clapped her hands when her weight settled on her daddy's lap.

And then all of a sudden, Dylan gave a _very_ loud and very _wet_, "Aaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccc_hhhhhooooooooooooooo_!"

Stella and Mac both sat up straight; Blue started barking. And little Mara began to cry. Dylan had tears and snot on his cheeks, nose and chin. He reached for the tissues on his lap and wiped his face.

Mara was crying, her arms flailing. Stella stood up and took her. "Shhh, baby it's okay," she tried to quiet her down but Mara was really distressed. "Now, now… Mara. Oh…"

Mac took care of their son, wiping the fluids away from his face and clothes. "That's a big one, Dylan," he chuckled, making the boy smile.

"But I made Mara cry," he said; his nose cleared up after the sneeze. He sniffed twice before looking up and seeing her little sister bawling. His eyes filled with tears and one by one, the tears fell. "I'm sorry I scared her," he whimpered.

"There, there, it's not your fault," Stella said over the crying. "Dylan sweetheart," he looked up at the affectionate nickname, "It's okay. Mara was just surprised." He nodded and again wiped his face.

"I'm feeling better now," he said with a slight smile.

"The sneeze did you something good," his daddy said, collecting the crumpled tissues and throwing them into the wastebasket. "Do you want to take a bath now, son?" Dylan nodded.

Stella went upstairs to Mara's room to quiet the baby down. The Patrick Star stuffed toy always calmed her. While she's at it, she checked if the baby was crying for other reasons. It wasn't the diaper nor the bottle… just the sneeze. Stella sat on the rocking chair and placed Mara on her chest. The toy was on her lap.

The baby's cries lessened a bit when she bunched the fabric of her mother's sleeve in her hand and proceeded to suck on it. Soon, she was calm again. Stella managed to extract her from her sleeve, leaving a wet mark on her shirt. She wiped the tears off of Mara's face and kissed her softly. "Okay now, baby?" Mara smiled in return.

Instead of taking a bath, Dylan actually fell asleep. Mac was tucking him in when Stella entered the boy's room. "Said he was tired," Mac explained. Mara reached out to him and soon, she was also asleep in her daddy's arms.

"You have the Sandman's touch, Mac," Stella joked. He smiled and opened his arms out at her. "Oh no, I have a lot of things to do today."

"Suit yourself," he brushed off coolly. They placed the sleeping baby in her crib and went to their room. The master bedroom had an adjoining bathroom and it had the bigger bathtub of the two in the house. Stella sat on the bed, already tired so early in the morning. Mac proceeded to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

Stella gazed at her husband, the thin shirt he was wearing moving with the muscles of his back. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from the back. "Can I interest you to a bath, Detective?" she moaned against the soft fabric.

Mac turned around and gave Stella a slow kiss. He unbuttoned her shirt (which was actually _his_) and said in a whisper, "Only if you'll join me."

They started to soap and shampoo only after their skins started to prune.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Tbc._


	2. sniff sniff

_**A/N: More Mara and Dylan. And hmm… do you guys remember Maggie? Well, she's here, too. I like writing kids. This time, this is based on a conversation my nieces were having as well as an old Rugrats episode. Hey, I watch kids shows. Shoot me haha.**_

_**Read on and review, guys! Thanks.**_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**ii. sniff sniff…**

Dressed and _satisfied_, Mac offered to check on their kids as Stella prepared lunch. While at it, Mac also checked if the lab was doing okay.

Mara woke up first and after finishing a bottle, she settled on playing with Daddy in her playpen. Not long after, the house was filled with the aroma of herbs. One of the things Stella became better at since being a stay-at-home mom was cooking. Today, she wanted to keep it simple so she went for macaroni in marinara sauce.

Blue walked into the kitchen and circled Stella's legs. Soon, the whole family was in the dining room, Dylan included. He was still warm but the big sneeze he had _really_ was helpful. Mara had mashed potatoes and sometimes, she would reach for the sauce.

The baby was successful in turning her yellow bib to the color red after the meal. Dylan ate half the plate but promised to eat the rest later that afternoon if he was up to it. Mac took care of the dishes.

"Mommy," Dylan said from his perch on the couch, "I missed school today."

Stella sat down beside the boy and he snuggled. "It's okay, Dylan. Miss Warwick promised to call if ever she has any homework for you." She kissed his warm forehead and continued, "Don't worry, you'll be back in school on Monday." He nodded.

"TV?" he asked and Stella handed him the remote.

That afternoon, their doorbell rang. Stella just finished changing Mara's diapers and went to answer the door with the baby on her hip. Through the peephole, she saw two blonde heads and a very blue eye. The bell rang again and then, "Yoo-hoo!" was heard.

Stella opened the door and Mrs. Berringer with her daughter Maggie was on the other side. Elise Berringer was a petite woman working as a dental technician. Like her daughter, she had thick blonde hair and blue eyes. "Stella!" she piped up, her arms reaching up to hug her. Standing at a mere 5'0", her bubbly personality made up for her lack in height.

This school year, she was finally successful in convincing Stella to take a place in the PTA officers. "Hey Elise. Hello there, Maggie," Stella answered, hugging back.

Little Maggie had her purple Kim Possible bag beside her and was licking a big lollipop. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taylor. And hewwo, Mara," she said, touching the baby's left foot in place of a handshake. She chuckled after reading the baby's shirt, "Coolbeans!"

"Come in," Stella offered. Maggie continued licking on her candy. She carried her bag with her. "Mac, Dylan, the Berringers are here."

Mac stood up and acknowledged the two. "Good afternoon, Detective Taylor," the little girl said politely. Until now, she hadn't forgotten the 'shiny thing'. When Mac walked over to them and ruffled her hair, she blushed and smiled shyly.

Elise reached up for a hug. "How is the little munchkin?" she asked. "When he didn't show up for school, I asked Miss Warwick about it. She told me Dylan got the bug." The Taylor couple nodded. "Maggie here offered to give Dylan their homework."

The adults sat down in the dining room, Stella pouring out orange juice for everyone.

"Thank you, Missus Taylor," the little girl said. She licked the lollipop and continued, "I have candypops to share but Dylan wasn't at school." Elise mouthed, "_Lollipops._" The little girl talked again, "Miss Warwick asked the class if anyone of us can give Dylan and one other classmate the homework. Since Mommy and I will pass by your house, I told her I could give Dylan the homework." She batted her eyelashes at them.

Mara had her own bottle of juice. But she wasn't interested on drinking it. Instead, she was looking at the lollipop in Maggie's hands. It was a spiral of striped pink, blue and white. A plastic handle was placed at the end of the spiral, probably put there before the candy hardened. Maggie was licking it heartily with a smile. The little baby's eyebrows where knitted together in concentration, reminiscent of her father's.

Stella bounced the baby on her lap as Elise Berringer entered into a conversation about what the kids did that day. But her eyes remained on the lollipop. Every time Maggie moved the candy, Mara's green eyes followed it.

Back in the living room, Dylan could hear the adults talk. He heard Maggie once or twice when she was asked a question. Blue was keeping watch by his feet, licking the boy's toes from time to time to let him know he was there.

"Mama, water please," Maggie asked, placing the lollipop back in its plastic wrapping. She zipped it up in her bag as Mac helped her to some water. The little girl blushed again.

When Mara could no longer see the lollipop, she started to fuss on her mom's lap. She whimpered and rocked side to side. "What is it, princess?" Stella asked. The baby continued to whine.

Until Maggie downed her glass of water and said, "Do you want a candypop, Mara?" She walked over to her bag and pulled out a smaller yellow star-shaped lollipop. "Whenever I feel bad, I just have a candypop and I feel happy again." Mara's eyes lit up when she saw the candy. She tried reaching for it. "Mrs. Taylor, can she have candy? Just for today, please."

"Sure, sweetheart," Stella said.

"But she gots no teeth to brush," the girl asked, tilting her chin up to the adults.

Mac chuckled at that. "No worries, Maggie," he said, pulling her to his lap. "She can have candy." Mara actually had two small teeth on her top gums.

The girl smiled and handed the candy to Stella. Mara's eyes followed it and excitedly babbled. Stella carefully opened the pack, saved the wrapping for later and held the candy in front of the smiling baby.

At first, Mara eyed the candy in front of her. "Like this, Mara!" Maggie exclaimed, her own mint-flavored lollipop in hand and licked. The baby looked at her mother and back to the lollipop. Stella placed it closer to her daughter's lips. Maggie was still working on her own candy when little Mara took a tentative lick.

Her chubby face crumpled for a moment. And then she laughed as if saying that it was good. "Oops," Maggie giggled, "I gave her the lenom flavor." _Lemon_.

"Munchkin?" Elise said, getting Maggie's attention. "Do you want to keep Dylan company?" The little girl smiled shyly and looked at the Taylors.

"He's in the living room," Mac offered; Stella was busy with the baby and lollipop. "You guys can watch TV if you want."

Maggie smiled again and picked up her bag. Walking nearer to the couch, she gasped when Blue raised his nose at her. "I'm a friend, doggy," she said, gripping her lollipop. The dog licked Dylan's toes.

"She'sh by friend, Bue," Dylan rasped. "Calm down." And the dog obeyed. Hazel eyes rose to meet baby blues. "Hi, Baggie."

Maggie giggled, her curls dancing around her face. "I'm not _Baggie_. I'm _Maggie_."

Dylan sniffed once and said, "That'sh what I shaid. _Baggie_." He sniffed again. The runny nose was back.

From the dining room, the parents looked on. "My daughter's _really_ fond of your little Dylan," Elise admitted. "And of this little baby girl, too," she said, stroking Mara's hair. The baby looked up, smiled and went back to her lollipop.

"She'll finish that candy in ten years," Mac joked and the adults laughed. Mara's little pink tongue swiping on one side of the lollipop slowly. Her small hand was atop her mom's gripping the lolly stick.

Back in the living room, Maggie kicked off her shoes and jumped on the couch. "Don't get too close," Dylan said, wrapping the blanket closer.

"Why not?" Maggie asked, sitting on the opposite arm rest.

"You might get sick, too."

She seemed to consider it for a second but replied, "No, I won't. I gots my flu shot." Blue walked off upstairs. "Bye-bye, doggy," she said to the retreating canine. "I have a big cat at home."

"Fluffer, right?" the boy said with a smile. Fluffer was a big white cat Maggie got for her birthday last year. Her daddy gave it to her with a pink bow wrapped around the feline's neck. Even though it was slightly snowing, Maggie still held her December birthday outdoors with everybody wrapped up in winter clothes.

Maggie nodded excitedly. "She has a soft bed in my room," the girl explained. "But she jumps into my bed in the night. Mama sneezes every time Fluffer goes near her. Oh…" Maggie stopped abruptly.

"What ish it?" Dylan asked, following the direction of Maggie's eyes. Blue was making his way back to them dragging Mr. Cheeks in his mouth. He dropped the bear on the floor in front of Dylan and panted proudly. "Can't reach it…" he said, trying to get a hold of the toy.

"I'll get it!" Maggie jumped off her perch and handed the teddy bear to her friend. "Good doggy," she patted Blue's head while the dog yipped happily before he walked away again.

Dylan hugged his toy. "Thank you, Baggie," he sniffed and sneezed once. He wiped his nose with one end of his blanket.

The girl sat on the coffee table, her legs swinging on the edge. She was still in her school uniform. "_Maaa… ggie,_" she insisted with a frown. "I have a teddy too." She reached into her bag and pulled out a Carebear beanie baby. Dylan just nodded, trying to stifle another sneeze. He really wasn't feeling any better after the medicine.

"Achoo!" he went again. His eyes were getting watery so he hid his face on Mr. Cheeks' back and whimpered.

"Aw… Dylan, don't cry," Maggie said, reaching in her bag yet again.

"Ab not crying," he mumbled, eyes closed.

Maggie was getting frustrated with her bag when suddenly, "Here you go!" Dylan looked up and saw a heart-shaped lollipop in Maggie's hand. The girl was blushing. "Every time I get sick, my mama brings me to the doctors," she said slowly, not looking at Dylan. "And… Dr. Lopez – she's my doctor – gives me a candypop before we leave. That always makes me feel better. So if you have a candypop, maybe you'll feel better too." She smiled shyly.

Dylan thought for a second and with wide eyes, asked, "It's not the menecine?"

The little girl's jaw went slack. Then she laughed out loud. Her high-pitched peals got the attention of the adults in the next room. "Well, sounds like they're having fun," Stella commented.

"No, silly," Maggie cackled after taking a breath. "The menecine tastes bad. Sometimes I don't take it. Just the candypop."

"And you get better?" he asked, wiping his nose. Maggie was still holding the candy in front of him.

She nodded. "Especially when I get my shots," she proudly said. "I cry a little but Dr. Lopez let me pick the candy." Dylan kept silent, looking at the candy in Maggie's hand. "Here. Take it," she said, waving the lollipop in front of her friend. "Bettina said she wants the chocolate so I gave her the chocolate flavor. That's cherry flavored. I hope you like it."

Dylan took and unwrapped it. He took a tentative lick, like his sister had done. Maggie was swinging her legs on the edge of the table, looking on. "I like it," Dylan said with a smile. "Thanks, Maggie."

"See… you feel better already!" she clapped her hands. "I'm not _Baggie_ no more."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Maggie sat on the couch beside Dylan and placed her Carebear between them. Dylan did the same with Mr. Cheeks.

"You missed school today," she started. "Miss Warwick is teaching us a new song. It's called 'Rainbow Connection' and she said that if we're good, we'll go on a trip to the aqua-room with our mommies and daddies." _Aquarium._

"How does it go?" he asked, busy on the lollipop. Blue was back after doing doggy things in his doghouse in the backyard. His tail was a constant "pat pat pat" on the floor.

Maggie shook her head right away. "Nah… I won't sing it," she chuckled. "Miss Warwick gave my mama the song to give to your mommy." She jumped off the couch and went over to the adults.

"Hello there, little lady," Stella greeted her. Mara looked up and smiled when seeing her new friend. "More juice?"

"No, Missus Taylor, thank you," she said. "Dylan wants to hear the new song we're singing in class." Maggie smiled and went over to her mom. "Mama did you show them already?"

Mrs. Berringer nodded and showed her the lyrics sheet that came with the CD copy. "And oh, some the kids have a solo on the song. Dylan's part is right here," she said pointing to two lines (_I heard it too many times to ignore it/ It's something that I'm supposed to be)_, "right after shy little Carrie Eames. My Maggie got the first two lines."

She handed the Taylors the CD and the adults went to the living room.

"I see you got yourself a lollipop, too," Mac said, pulling Dylan on his lap. Elise did the same to her daughter on the opposite side of the sofa.

"How about Mara?" the boy asked. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Berringer." She patted his cheek gently.

Stella walked over to the CD player and queued the song. Mara was holding the lollipop on her own and still in her slow licking. "She also has one," Maggie answered for everybody. "A star!" She pulled out her own half-eaten candy. "I gets the big one."

Mara settled on her mother's lap. Stella chose an easy chair beside Mac as everyone listened. By the end of the song, the little baby was asleep, her lollipop held loosely in her hand. "Looks like we should get going now," Elise said, collecting her bag and Maggie's.

Dylan was reading the words of the song with his daddy. "Thank you, Elise. And thanks so much, Maggie munchkin." The girl reached up and hugged him. "You guys can come by anytime."

"Oh hush," Elise said. "We know you guys would do the same for us." They have done this before when Maggie wasn't feeling well.

"Good night, Mara," Maggie whispered, walking over to mother and daughter. She tapped her leg once again for a goodbye. She went to Dylan and waved. "Goodbye, Dylan. See you on Monday."

"Bye, Maggie," the boy replied. "And thank you. For the candypop."

"You get well soon, okay?" Maggie said, shouldering her bag and slipping into her shoes. "Bye-bye Missus Taylor. Bye-bye Detective Taylor." She was waving to them.

"Bye Maggie, Elise," Mac said for his family. "Thanks again!"

He saw their car drive away before going back in to their house. Stella put their baby in her crib and was heading back to the living room. "Hey sweetheart," she hugged Dylan. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Mommy," he said. "I like the candypop."

"Let me see?" she asked. And Dylan proudly showed her the heart-shaped candy. "Mac, you got to see this," she said to her husband.

Mac made his way to them and ruffled Dylan's hair. "Looks like you got yourself an admirer, son." Stella smiled and squeezed his knee.

Dylan blushed and bit his lower lip. "Oooh… they grow up so fast," Stella cooed. The boy blushed deeper. "It's okay, baby boy."

"It's just candy," he whined. Mac snuggled his family and laughed.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_There'll be one more chapter after this one._

_MJ – haha, ganun ba. Tagal pa yung "Home". Pero siguro lighter and shorter siya kesa "AFOM" and "November"._

_Cjfun – here's fluff. :)_

_Mandi – LOL, the CSI:NY writers and I are competing for storylines this season XD_

_Mo – one of these days, I have to write a Mara-centric fic._

_Oh well, back to watching "RENT" for me haha._


	3. the rainbow connection

_**A/N: Epilogue, people. Thanks so much for reading this.**_

_**This little story is just a distraction from all the angst from "Home". I hope you like this last part.**_

_**I'm planning to write a Mara-centric fic soon. Please watch out for that. Thanks!**_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**iii. the rainbow connection**

"There you are!" Emily Feehily exclaimed, seeing Stella and Dylan coming their way. Mara was in her stroller, cuddling her Patrick Star doll. The mothers hugged.

"Where's your little bundle?" Stella asked. Emily Feehily gave birth to a baby girl some months ago. "Hey guys," she addressed the twins Bobby and Bettina. Dylan went over to them and they started talking.

Stella wheeled the stroller beside her and sat next to Emily on a bench. "Sinead is with her daddy right now," she explained. "Her grandparents are in town and they offered to watch the baby. And how is this little rug rat?" Mara was sucking one of Patrick Star's arms. Emily patted the baby's bonneted head.

"Oh she's very well," Stella replied, glancing at the kindergarteners. "Good thing she didn't catch her brother's bug."

"Aw… we heard about that," the shorter woman said. "When one of my twins get sick, it's inevitable that the other one will get it as well. It's a 'twin thing'." They laughed. "And how's the hubby? Saw it on the news that his team is working that business hot-shot rape case."

As the adults talked, the children were having their own conversation. "You're feeling better, Dylan?" Bettina asked with concern in her voice. The boy nodded and smiled.

"You missed the song last Friday," Bobby said after drinking from his tumbler. "Bettina and I have a part where we sing together. And you have one where you sing it all by yourself."

"I know. Maggie told me," he explained.

Bettina nodded. "Yeah, Maggie and her mom told Miss Warwick that they'd give you that homework." The four of them, plus Carrie Eames, Ernie Coley and Jonas Hart were classmates the year before and are best of friends now. "Do you know the song already?"

"Some of it," Dylan answered. "Mommy knows the song."

"Our mommy does, too," Bobby said. "Oh, there's Maggie now."

As said, the bubbly little blonde was skipping towards the group, her mom right behind her. Elise Berringer joined the mommies' circle while the younger Berringer found a seat beside Bettina.

"You're here!" she said happily, looking at Dylan's direction. "I told you the candypop worked."

"Yeah, not the menecine," Bobby added. Their classroom began to fill up. "Mommy kept on saying it's the menecine but I always feel better after the candy." His twin nodded in agreement.

Soon, their mothers kissed them goodbye because their class will start soon. Miss Warwick entered the room with a CD player and her notebook. Jonas, Carrie and Ernie joined the group in their worktable.

While the teacher was checking attendance, Dylan reached into his backpack. He tapped Maggie's shoulder and said, "Here. You left this at our house," he slid the little Carebear across the table to the little girl. "Mr. Cheeks liked the company." Maggie smiled and placed her toy in her own bag.

By the end of the school day, Dylan had a new song to sing for his mommy, daddy and baby sister. He even sang it in front of Danny, Flack, Lindsey, Sheldon, Adam and Sid. Mara clapped happily.

The next day, however, their drawing time was interrupted by a loud, "Achoo!" This time, it was from Maggie. "Sorry. Itchy nose," she said, dabbing her nose daintily with a hanky. Not long after, she sneezed again. So hard, her eyes watered.

"Uh-oh… we should call your mommy," Miss Warwick said, attending to the child. The Feehily twins, Carrie and Dylan all stopped drawing to ask Maggie if she was okay.

"I ab," she sniffed. "Jus itchy nose."

"Sorry," Dylan whispered. "I told you not to get too close."

Maggie rubbed her nose. "But I gots my flu shot – and it hurt," she whined. Then her mom came into the room.

"Oopsie," Elise Berringer said, picking her daughter up. "Got the bug from Papa, didn't you, little lady?" Maggie sniffed and nodded. She buried her head on her mom's shoulder and a small sob came from her lips.

"How about the song?" a mumbled cry came from Maggie.

Elise looked at the teacher. "Well, the program will be next month," she explained. "Plenty of time to practice. Just have some rest, Maggie." The little girl nodded, her face hidden by her hair.

"Who'll sing my part?" she asked.

The teacher faced the class and asked them. Dylan's hand shot up. "I'll sing your part, Maggie."

"D'you know the words, Dylan?" Maggie asked him.

Dylan nodded. "You showed me 'member?" he replied.

Miss Warwick smiled at the exchange. "That's settled then," she clapped. "Maggie, you get well. Okay, baby girl? And while you're resting, Dylan will sing your lines. Is that good?" Maggie nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Dylan," she said. "Bye-bye guys." There was a chorus of 'bye, Maggie!' and then the Berringers went home.

Maggie missed school the next day and the day after that. Bobby and Bettina visited her on Tuesday. Dylan dropped by on the next day. She was getting better and was to attend school on Thursday.

Dylan and Maggie practiced the song during his visit.

"I'm glad Mama gave me candypops yesterday," Maggie said, jumping on a beanbag. "I'm okay now." Dylan flopped face down on another beanbag.

"That's good," he said to his friend. "We really miss you in class."

She stopped wrestling with the bag and asked shyly, "Really?" Her eyes were sparkling.

He nodded, sitting up properly. He kept on slipping to the floor. Maggie giggled as he opted to lean on the beanbag instead. "Jonas kept asking if you're okay already and Julie always forgets her part in the song."

Julie Castine was a new student and she sings with Maggie at one part of 'Rainbow Connection'.

Elise and Stella went to the living room with the kids bearing a glass of lemonade each. "Ready for school tomorrow, Maggie?" Stella asked after getting a kiss from the girl.

"Yes, Missus Taylor," she said. She took two cookies from the plate and gave one to Dylan.

"Aww…" Elise cooed. "Did you see that, Stella?" she whispered to her. Stella just nodded with a smile.

"One day…" Stella started.

"Yeah. One day…" Elise agreed.

_**10/18/07**_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Mandi – yes, I am still watching RENT. Singing "La Vie Boheme" all the way haha. _

_Mo – yeah, "Dylan and Maggie sitting in a tree…" LOL._


End file.
